


she deserves

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wants to make her understand why he's going to protect her even if he doesn't have to. Even if he can't. She deserves all the little things that make her smile that way."</p><p>Based off of a poem. Mostly just fluffy stuff that York does for Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this poem. (http://imgoingtocrash.tumblr.com/post/71619755272)  
> Wanted to write some York/Carolina, and for some reason this poem brought up ideas I couldn't resist. The poem makes me think of little, simple, domestic things that one might not experience much on a spaceship, but I think York would find joy in bringing to Carolina.  
> Just FYI, Yellow Jessamines, or Jasmine, is the South Carolina state flower. I just thought it'd be a nice touch and awfully cute.

One late night, Carolina is absolutely exhausted from her solo training session and is prepared to fall ungracefully into her bed. Instead, she finds she can't because there's a drawing sitting in the middle of her mattress. A beautiful cluster of flowers, bright yellow buds nestled between long green vines. It's from York, she knows. Not just because he's signed it in a curly, fancy script, but because York likes doing silly romantic things for her when no one else is watching. There's a note, too, which doesn't surprise her at all.

"Yellow Jessamines. Thought you'd enjoy them. You know, since they're your state flower and all." It's clever in a cheesy way, but it doesn't stop her from keeping the picture somewhere safe.

When York is digging around in her nightstand for a condom a few days later and sees it carefully spread out in the bottom of the drawer, she pretends not to notice his smile and avoids the subject by pulling his body back to her.

* * *

 

Sometimes York brings breakfast to her room, even if he hadn't been there the night before. Carolina wakes up and there's a steaming cup of coffee in her face before she can even consider leaving the warmth of her sheets and the relatively uncomfortable military grade mattress. She mumbles a greeting and moves her hand around to do something akin to a pat on the head. 

"I'm not a puppy, Lina." He tries to act offended, but she's not one for domestics and this small morning routine is as close as they get on The Mother of Invention. He unabashedly enjoys the way she's anything but put together before she has caffeine and her training face on.

* * *

 

"God _damn_ it." Carolina mumbled, pushing her helmet away instead of putting it on. Obstructing her visor was a yellow post-it note, courtesy of a certain gold colored Freelancer. "You look great in that armor, but you look even better without anything on. ;) My quarters? Tonight? - xo York"

His shit-eating grin from across the locker room earned him an annoyed frown. He'd been at it all week, putting increasingly worse notes in her helmet. Dumb jokes, lude comments, and whatever else he hoped would prod a smile from her.

"Moron." She mouthed, rolling her eyes. York's smile didn't fade as he turned to reply to whatever Wash said next to him.

* * *

 

Carolina is not fragile. She is not made of glass. After a long, hard day, she doesn't look for comfort in the arms of another person. She's bandaged her own wounds for a long time without someone to help her and she doesn't want that to change. While York respects this, he doesn't think she deserves it.

She's curled facing away from him, naked and asleep when he begins running his hands over her body. It's partially restless movement. Delta isn't sleeping, and therefore, once again, neither is he. It's also because he relishes every second these days alone with her. She's getting more reckless, and his concern won't stop her from keeping it up.

She has scars all over her. Little nicks and oddly colored bruises peppering her body with memories. He's never asked, mostly because she's very particular about certain parts of her life, but sometimes she tells him. 

She was small and adventurous and it hurt like a bitch. 

She was grazed by a bullet but she made sure to return the favor to whatever asshole dealt the shot out. 

On one of their more recent missions, one punch to the gut really fucking hurt and now it's starting to look more like skin and less like a gigantic purple mass across her torso.

He only realizes he's interrupted her sleep when she sighs, turns to face him, and says "York, it's 4 in the morning. What the hell is wrong with you?" What had started much like rubbing her back had somehow escalated to him kissing her neck and actually kinda wanting her to wake up because this is somehow important. She's so strong and her body betrays it just as much as her emotions sometimes do. Agent Carolina, Top of the leader board, always put together, the dedicated leader, but never pulling punches. However, he looks at her like this, with him. She is all of those things but so much more he's privileged to know about.

"Nothing. It's just..you're beautiful, is all."

Carolina eyes him oddly before a small smile appears briefly on her face and she chuckles a quiet "Okay?" before turning away again.

York chooses not to elaborate, throwing his arm lightly around her middle. He thinks that he'd like to tell her she's beautiful every day, in fact, he should. He wants to make her understand why he's going to protect her even if he doesn't have to. Even if he can't. She deserves all the little things that make her smile that way. She deserves something to make her everyday struggle under Tex on the leader board a little bit easier.


End file.
